


after『the game』

by deerstep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstep/pseuds/deerstep
Summary: ...they actually got a highscore this time, too.a happy story about everybody post-game.[obviously not for the unspoiled.]





	after『the game』

The three watched Keebo's final moments. Their eyes fixated on his destruction, him flying through the air and ending it all. 

Admist the loud explosions and collapsing of the school, Shuichi heard what he thought was cheering. It seemed to be coming from outside the dome. It was like Keebo, flying around and destroying the game's map, finally let the cast hear all the Danganronpa fans cheer inside.

Although, they were familiar voices. Shuichi heard voices that seemed to haunt him from the days prior. It was like they were calling out to him.

And sure enough, minutes after this realization, as he walked to the edge of his prison, the setting around him faded, and the voices just grew stronger.

* * *

Shuichi was alone. The girls that he escaped the game with were no longer to his sides. Behind him, the dome was nonexistent. It vanished as soon as he stepped out of its bounds and into the calling darkness beyond. All around him, he could hear familiar voices urging him to move further into the darkness, and he listened to them. 

 

Just as Shuichi was starting to wonder and fear what was going on now, he was dragged back to reality by someone vigorously shaking him into consciousness.

 _"Saihara!! Saihara! You did it!"_ someone praised.


End file.
